


Is being here worthwhile?

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AH YES, Humor, M/M, and everything is alright for like a minute of their lives, the shitty space gays joke around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of a tumblr prompt from an anon: "What made you like this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is being here worthwhile?

“What made you like this?” Boba asks, leaning back against the wall of the meditation chamber. He wonders if Vader will answer him or if the question will just be ignored in favor of a less uncomfortable subject. He’s banking on the latter, but Vader finally starts to speak.

“Many circumstances led me here. My old Master played a key role in it all.”

Boba nods. “Nothing good?”

“Nothing good.”

“Is being here worth it?”

“Sometimes”

“Oh?”

“There is a man I find very worthwhile.” Vader’s posture relaxes and he meets Boba’s eyes.

“Who is this mystery man?”

“Don’t you know? Grand Moff Tarkin, naturally.” Vader smirks

“Thanks, Darth Crispy. At least now I know where I stand.” Boba laughs, rolling his eyes.

“’Darth Crispy?’”

“Hey, I may not be the best comedian but at least I’m not the one who has a thing for Tarkin.” Boba fake-gags.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Vader shakes his head a little, sighing.

“ _Never_.”


End file.
